


An Audience of One

by TolkienScholar23



Series: How Far We Could Fall: Erik & Madame Giry [1]
Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienScholar23/pseuds/TolkienScholar23
Summary: Before there was ever a trick mirror in Christine Daae's dressing room, there was one in the dressing room of a beautiful young dancer named Mathilde.





	An Audience of One

" _Bravi! Bravi! Bravissimi!_ "

Mathilde jumped and spun away from the barre. The thin, pale boy was leaning carelessly against the mirror behind her.

"Foolish Erik," she said. "I was only stretching. If you are going to give compliments, wait for something worth complimenting."

He pushed off the mirror and slowly crossed the dressing room toward her. "There is grace and beauty in every movement you make."

She laughed lightly. "That is because you are in love with me. You can sing, Erik, but you have no eye for dance."

"I have an eye for everything that has to do with you."

Mathilde turned and crossed purposefully to her dressing table, hoping the movement masked her embarrassed pleasure. "Faugh, you are as inane as any opera hero," she tossed back at him. "You should be on the stage; then we should see if people would love you or laugh at you for your foolishness."

"Or scream in terror upon seeing my face," Erik said quietly.

She paused and turned to face him, deep sadness in her eyes. "Yes. Perhaps it is better that you perform only for an audience of one."

"I will do so forever, if that audience is you."


End file.
